1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method and a control system available in an airplane, a train, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a backlight control apparatus that detects current brightness of a backlight of a display apparatus and that, based on a comparison result between current brightness and a predetermined luminance level, limits current brightness of the backlight to the predetermined luminance level. With this configuration, the backlight control apparatus can equalize brightness of a plurality of display apparatuses.